


The Blue Raven

by indafallen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indafallen/pseuds/indafallen
Summary: God! Why does Spider-boy have to get on my very last nerve! There’s a reason we put the boundaries in place. We don’t exactly mesh well together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Boundaries

It’s a beautiful day in Brooklyn. Skies are clear, the East River doesn’t look like a complete sewage swamp, and I haven’t had to punch anyone. Yet.

I’m sitting on the ledge of a rooftop watching the people go about their day. Not much is happening. Rush hour has passed, so it’s mostly old people and tired parents trying to get their kids out of the house. I’m not expecting anything big to happen today. Maybe a mugging or car accident at most.

I’m not concentrating too much on anything. Just daydreaming and thinking about school. Today had been pretty uneventful. I had taken a Spanish quiz, hung out in the library during a free period, and talked to Betty about a chemistry assignment. Oh! And I saw a boy in my year spill milk all over himself during lunch. I think it was Peter Parker. He’s kind of weird.

An extremely loud crash breaks me away from my thoughts. It did not sound an ordinary car accident.

I stand up quickly and scan the streets. About a couple blocks away I see smoke rising over the buildings and hear screams coming from that direction. I push off from the roof and fly over. I stop in midair to survey the situation. Cars were smashed, street poles were bent, and the sidewalk was completely destroyed, but it looks like no one was hurt. Whoever did this might have already left.

I carefully descend onto the ground. A red building on the right looks like it took most of the damage. It doesn’t look like an apartment building, but I can’t tell exactly what it was. Some of the walls have caved in so that I have to climb over concrete and bricks and crawl through a hole to get inside. The lights are flickering inside. It looks like a bank from what I can see. It seems like the robber or robbers got their money and left pretty quickly before I could come.

I move farther into the building anyway to see if anyone was hurt, but every room is empty so far. I can hear sirens in the distance. Once I scan the rest of the bank, I should probably leave. The cops don’t exactly hate the Blue Raven right now, but I don’t want to give them anything they could use against me.

I get to the vault and see the thick metal door handle is completely bent. I don’t know any ordinary robbers that carry tools that can do that. I slowly open the door and look inside. It's dark, so I project energy beams around my hands. A soft blue light projects onto the room. I see that the shelves and floor are empty except for some scattered money. In the middle of the room is a marble desk that has a broken computer system on it.

As I walk closer to examine it, a figure jumps out from behind the desk and hits me with some object. I slam into the shelves. With an annoyed groan, I get up and push off the wall to tackle the person. We slam onto the floor. As I go to blast them with an energy beam, they push me off and run out of the vault. I quickly run after them through the bank. I avoid incoming furniture and overthrown desks they throw at me. Usually this would be kind of exciting compared to the countless purse snatchers I usually deal with, but I was kind of hoping for a relaxing day. Oh well, I take what I can get.

We get into the lobby, and I still can’t tell who it is with the lights flickering and my hand beams not bright enough. They’re in the middle of the room looking for a way out. The hole in the wall is too small for them to fit through.

“You might as well surrender, buddy. There’s no way out,” I say.

No response.

“I’ll take that as a no. Oh well, I could use the work out.”

As I go to attack, they run and fling themselves into the wall. It completely crashes away and floods light into the lobby. Okay so they’re definitely not an ordinary criminal.

I run outside after them and can finally see who it is. He’s carrying a crow bar and wearing a green jumpsuit with a ski mask on his face. The Wrecker. This should be interesting. He’s strong, but stupid. The perfect combination to cause a lot of people to get hurt. I see there’s cop cars lining both sides of the street. He’s surrounded, but that’s not going to stop him from doing something dumb.

“Ah, Mr. Wrecker. Where’s your friends? What are they called again? The Cleaning Squad? Builder Buddies?” I tease trying to distract him. Hopefully the cops won’t engage. That wouldn't help anyone.

“We’re the Wrecking Crew! And they left me. It’s fine. They’ll come back,” he says angrily while looking for a way out. I try to slowly move closer to him without him noticing.

“That’s so sad. They deserted you. Wait! Is that them over there?” I point behind him.

“Very funny. I’m not falling for that like the last time,” he says. I’m almost ten feet away from him now.

“No you’re right. It’s not them. It’s actually Iron Man,” I say nonchalantly.

“What?!” He quickly turns around, so I blast him in the back. He goes flying into an electric pole. I move closer, but he gets up and goes to hit me with the crow bar. I dodge and try to blast the crow bar away. I miss, and it hits a car in the distance. I fly back and try to gain some distance. At about 15 feet away and 10 feet off the ground, I start blasting several energy beams at him. He runs behind a car.

I hear a faint cry behind me and see a policeman trapped under a slab of concrete. I hurry over and lift it off of him as he crawls out from under it.

“Are you okay?” I ask as I help him up.

As he starts to answer, I hear a sound, and I look up and see a car door only a few feet away coming towards me. Before I can react, two red hands shoot in front of my face and catch the door. My eyes follow the arms up and see a red and blue figure hanging down from a telephone line.

“You know you really should be more vigilant, _Blue Bird_ ”

“I have this handled, _Spider-boy_ ” I say annoyed.

“Of course, you do. I’m sure you could have totally handled the car door about to cut your head off” he says as he throws the door at The Wrecker.

“Whatever. We’re in Cypress. This isn’t even your territory,” I tell him as he shoots a web at The Wrecker’s hand. It sticks him to a fire hydrant.

“Yes it is. You get Crescent Street and on. This is _Grant_ , so _my_ territory,” he says fully facing me while The Wrecker still struggles to get out of the webbing.

“No, I get _75th Street_ and on. So _my_ territory,” I say looking up at him. The Wrecker finally pulls himself free, but I shoot him in the leg and Spider-man webs his other hand to the fire-hydrant.

“No it’s _Crescent Street_ and on! You already get all of Brooklyn. Isn’t that enough?” I can’t see it through the mask, but I can basically hear the eye roll coming from him.

“And you get all of Queens! How is that any different?” I say. I’m very tempted to blast him as well. Why couldn’t he just stay on his side and leave me alone? I had it fully handled.

“You know what? I’m going to be the bigger person here,” he says as he raises his hands up to surrender. “Let’s not be silly. There are more important things, Raven. Like saving lives.” he mocks as he backs away and webs The Wrecker to the ground so that the police can arrest him.

“Ugh! Whatever, but next time, just stay on your side,” I yell at him as I go to fly away. I can’t deal with him any longer, so I’ll just let him handle the cops. Besides, if I stay any longer _we_ might get in a fight, and that didn’t end well the last time.

It’s already 8 pm and I have homework to do, so I fly towards my apartment building. Besides, I don’t think I could handle any more crime for the day. I quietly fly through my open window. Once I’m inside my room, I tear off my mask and fling myself onto my bed. God! Why does Spider-boy have to get on my very last nerve! There’s a reason we put the boundaries in place. We don’t exactly mesh well together.

I get up to stop myself from thinking about him any longer. I’ll just do my homework and get a good night's sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still in the Tom Holland Spider-Man Universe. I just wanted to incorporate aspects of the comics like The Wrecker.


	2. Rest and Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to T

Chemistry is the most boring class ever. It’s not Mr. Cobwell’s fault. He tries to spice it up with bad puns and weird tangents, but it's still a boring subject to learn about. I should probably pay more attention in case I have to diffuse a bomb or something in the future. Who am I kidding? This is a good school, but we’re definitely not going to be learning about anything that exciting. I’m completely lost in my thoughts when I hear someone call my name and feel Betty elbowing me in the arm.

“Mila, would you tell us what kind of element is sulfur?”

I look up from the notebook I had been doodling in to see Mr. Cobwell and the class looking at me. “I’m sorry. What did you say?,” I ask blushing. I notice some people roll their eyes and others let out small snickers.

“Sulfur? What kind of element is it?”

“Uh...the gassy kind?” Shit, that’s not right. It’s a freaking nonmetal. Nice going, Mila. I hear people around me laugh. I sink down in my chair in embarrassment.

“Um, no. It’s a nonmetal. Please try to pay attention next time, Ms. Lane,” he says turning back to the board. I frown when I hear a couple of whispers to my right.

“For a Chinese, she isn’t very smart,” I hear them laugh. Racists. I see Betty glare in their direction. I let out a quiet sigh and roll my eyes. Half the students in our year tend to think I’m a ditz. They see a girl who doesn’t talk much and hangs out with the popular people. It’s also because I frequently say stupid things in class when asked a question. I can’t help it that I often zone out and am not good under pressure. Well, the normal kind of pressure. Not the life-endangering kind.

“Are you nervous about the cookie project?” Betty whispers to me.

“Yeah, kind of. I just hope I don’t have to partner with Flash.”

“Me too,” she’s with a disgusted glance at Flash who is shaping the atom models into a penis behind his desk.

“Hey, Parker! Look it’s you,” Flash loudly whispers at Peter across the room. Peter looks over and sees the penis. He grimaces and sends a sarcastic smile and thumbs up. I sometimes feel bad for him. Flash is always such an asshole to him for no good reason. It’s only Flash too. No one else has a problem with him. I hear the bell ring and it pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Alright, before you go, check the board. I’ve listed the partners for the cookie project there,” Mr. Cobwell says, hurrying out of the way of the stampeding students. I wait for most of the students to file out before I get up and walk to the board. I run my finger down the list until I see my name and beside it, “Peter Parker”. Ok, this isn’t too bad. Plus, he’s one of the best students in our grade.

I look around the room to find he’s already left, so I walk out the door and head to lunch. I’ll just talk to him tomorrow. After dodging the freshman standing in the middle of the hallways and couples making out beside the lockers, I get to the lunchroom and see Betty sitting with Liz and a few other people. I walk up to the table and sit beside her.

“So who did you get?” I ask her as I open up my lunch box.

“Mason Smith. Not too bad. He’s pretty cute,” she says, turning to me.

“I guess. If you’re into the football type. I sat behind him in English last year and had to keep moving to see the board.”

“Yeah, hopefully, I won’t have to do all the work. Who did you get?”

“Peter Parker.”

“Ha, you’re lucky. He’s pretty smart,” she says as she bites into an apple.

“I bet he thinks _he’s_ gonna have to do all the work himself or at least help me with a lot of it,” I say darky as I spot him across the lunchroom eating with his friend, Ned.

“No, I’m sure he doesn’t. Liz says he’s pretty nice,” she says warmly. “Right, Liz?,” she turns and asks Liz who is staring deeply at a spreadsheet.

“Huh?” she says looking up. “Oh, sorry I’m working on the Homecoming budget. What did you say?”

“Peter Parker. Didn’t you say he was nice?”

“Yeah, he was on academic decathlon with me last year. He’s kind of weird. But he’s nice,” she says before turning to me. “By the way, Mila, you should join this year. We need a few more people.”

“Really? I don’t know. Don’t you have to be really smart to be in it,” I ask hesitantly.

“Don’t you have a 4.0? Besides, I’m team captain this year, so I’m sure I can get you in.”

“Okay, maybe I will. When do you meet?”

“Tuesdays and Thursdays after school till 4:30 in the auditorium. We’re also going to DC this year for nationals, so that will be fun,” she smiles and then returns to her spreadsheet. I think about her offer while taking a bite out of my sandwich. Being the Blue Raven keeps me pretty busy after school, but my parents have been wanting me to join a club or something this year. Also, academic decathlon has bigger street cred than even the math team. Maybe will people stop thinking I’m an airhead. I finish my sandwich and start to pack up as the bell rings.

“I’m heading to French. Are you going to the library again?” She says as we get up and walk out of the cafeteria.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go look for a book, but I think I will leave early since I don’t have history today.” I go to my locker and put in the combination.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says and turns to leave. “Don’t forget to text me tonight, okay?” she says behind her.

I nod to her and wave goodbye. I throw some of my textbooks in my locker and close it before waking to the library. As soon as I step inside, I take a deep breath and smell in the old book scent. Midtown has a surprisingly large selection of books for being a school of science and technology. Of course, most of the shelves are filled with STEM-related books, but they still have a decent literary section. I walk towards the shelves labeled 'fiction' and run my fingers along the spines of the books. I’m reading the back of a book when I hear someone say my name behind me. I quickly turn around to see Peter Parker smiling slightly nervous at me.

“Hey, we’re chemistry partners, right?” he asks. “For the cookie project? For Mr. Cobwell?” he asks quickly. I widen my eyes slightly at the number of questions he throws at me.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, we are,” I nod “So when do you want to work on it together? I have a free period during this time every day if that works for you.”

“Sounds great. I don’t have it on Tuesdays and Thursdays though, but that should be fine. We can work on some of it now if you’re free?”

“Okay, sure,” I say slightly surprised.

“Only if you don’t need to do anything else!” he exclaims. “I don’t want to take up your time.”

“No, it’s fine. I was just going to go home early and read, but this is fun too,” I smile at him reassuringly and walk over to a table to sit down.

“Cool,” he breathes out as he sits down across from me and takes out his notebook. I take mine out as well and pull out the assignment page I had stuffed in there.

“So I’ve looked through the packet and done some of the ratios and calculations. I think the easiest one to make will be chocolate chip,” I say showing him my notes. “It has the least amount of ingredients, and it’s also the best kind of cookie,” I say matter of factly. He studies my notes and glances up at me slightly impressed. “I mean we don’t have to do chocolate chip, of course, if you don’t want to,” I say as I feel my cheeks redden. He shakes his head quickly.

“No, no. Chocolate chip is good. I agree, it seems the easiest,” he nods his head and pauses. “But I’m pretty sure _snickerdoodles_ are the best cookies,” he finishes teasingly. Something about that felt oddly familiar. Kind of like worlds colliding. Like seeing your teacher at the grocery store.

I ignore it and laugh. “Sure if you’re over the age of seventy-five,” I say, wrinkling my nose. He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re eating the right kind. My uncle used to make the best snickerdoodles,” he says. I smile at him softly. Everyone in school knew about Peter’s uncle. He was absent for a whole week last year after it happened. “So you’re pretty good at chemistry?” he asks, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm sure you saw me earlier today try to answer a question," I laugh. He grins at me sympathetically. "But I'm pretty good at math," I finish.

He nods his head in understanding. "We can make the cookies at my house if you want?" he suggests.

“Okay, I can bring over any of the ingredients we need. Where do you live?”

“Queens, near Delmar’s.”

“Okay, I know where that is,” I say. I used to run into Spider-Man near there before we established the boundaries. “That isn’t too far from my place.” He looks down at his watch and starts packing up.

“Sorry I have to get to woodwork, but do you want to meet me here on Wednesday to do the rest of the calculations?”

“Sure,” I say. He nods and smiles before turning around and walking out of the library.

I place my notebook back into my backpack and stand up. I walk back over to the bookshelves and try to find a book. I scan over the covers and my eye catches on an older-looking book. I read the spine and see that it’s the Catcher in the Rye. My father had read it in school and told me it was good. And I’ve been on a more classical binge lately, so I pick it up and take it over to the counter to check it out. While waiting in line, I think back to my interaction with Peter. Liz was right. He’s really nice, just a little bit awkward. And strangely familiar.

* * *

I walk up the stairs to my apartment after riding home on the subway. My building doesn’t have an elevator and we live on the 7th floor, so I’m out of breath by the time I'm at the door. One would think being a superhero means you’re immune to stairs, but that's unfortunately not my case. I rummage through my backpack for my key, but I can’t find it. Damnit, I must have left it hanging up this morning. My parents won’t be home for another couple of hours, so I slump down on the ground with my back against the door. My Raven suit is in my bedroom, and I can’t go out without it. I guess I could climb up the fire escape and crawl through my window. Ugh, that means more stairs. Right before I’m going to stand up, the door opens quickly and I fall backward. I look up and see my mom staring down at me shocked.

“Mila, what are you doing on the ground? It’s dirty,” she says helping me up.

“I forgot my key. What are you doing home early?”

“I took care of all my patients, so I decided to go home early. I was in the kitchen when I heard mumbling and grumbling outside the door,” she says while wiping the dust off my back.

“Yeah, that was me. Sorry,” I say grin sheepishly. I walk into the kitchen to look for a snack while she sits down at the table.

“How was your day?” she asks me while flipping through the newspaper.

“It was okay.” It's the same answer every day. “I might join the academic decathlon,” I try to say casually while opening a granola bar. She looks up from her newspaper quickly.

“Really?” she asks, surprised. I nod at her. “That’s so exciting! I’m sure you’ll be great at it. So when do you start?”

“I’m not even sure if I’ll get in. Liz just talked to me about it,” I say, finishing my granola bar. “By the way, I’m going to the library again tonight, so you guys can eat without me,” I say starting to walk to my bedroom. I see her eyes follow me and her lips quirk slightly down before she goes back to reading the newspaper.

“Okay, honey. Just be back before 9,” she says. I go to my room and close the door. The clock reads 3:05. I don’t usually go out until around 4, but I didn’t feel like reading anymore.

I pack up my mask and blue suit into a bag and go to the window. I yell to my mom that I’m leaving and then crawl out of the window and onto the fire escape. I walk down the steep flights of steps, careful not to make too much noise. Once I get to the last landing, I make sure no one is watching and climb over the rail. I jump about 10 feet down onto the alley ground and start winding my way through different streets and back alleyways. I walk for about 10 more minutes until I get to an alley that I use every now and then. It doesn’t have any windows looking onto it, and it’s not connected to a busy street.

With a look in both directions, I quickly fly up onto the roof of one of the buildings. The roof has high walls surrounding all four sides, so I can easily change into my suit without anyone seeing. Once I finish changing, I jump onto the ledge and take in the view. I feel the cape blowing behind me in the wind. I could go to the docks, but I don’t really feel like smelling like fish for the rest of the day. Manhattan’s fun, but a bit chaotic. I remember I haven’t been to the park in a while, so I lift my feet off the ledge and fly north towards McCarren Park.

Once I get there, I find a high tree branch to sit on. I let out a sigh as I lean back onto the trunk. Time goes by as I watch people move about. Runners going around the track, dogs playing in the field, people sunbathing. It hadn’t been a very busy day, but I could definitely use the break because of how chaotic yesterday was.

* * *

It’s around 8:40 before I leave the park. The sun has already gone down, so the air is a bit chilly. I had stopped a purse thief and helped a little boy get his kite out of a tree. All and all a pretty relaxing day. I arrive back to my neighborhood and spot my apartment building. Since it’s dark and there aren’t many street lights, I just fly through my bedroom window quickly. I tell my parents I’m home and change out of the suit.

I sit down at my desk and check my phone. There's a notification that says I have a follow request on Instagram. I open it and smile when I see it’s from Peter. I accept and request to follow him back. I close the app and start to text Betty but get a notification that he has accepted my follow request. Out of curiosity, I go to look at his profile page. I laugh when I see a picture of him as a kid holding a lightsaber in his underwear. There are several other pictures of different lego structures, a few of him and Ned, and a couple of older ones with his aunt and uncle.

After looking through his posts for a few minutes, I put my phone down and yawn. I might go to sleep early for once tonight. I stand up and walk over to my bed and lay down. I wonder if my mother told my dad about academic decathlon. She was pretty excited about it earlier. I guess I kind of have to do it now. I remind myself to talk to Liz about it tomorrow before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
